


Betrayal

by JonerysTargaryens



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonerysTargaryens/pseuds/JonerysTargaryens
Summary: The Battle of King's Landing - my versionI wrote it before S8E05 releases just not published here. Only on Wattpad.





	Betrayal

Daenerys was standing in front of the window in Dragonstone. After she lost Rhaegal and Missandei she felt herself defeated. Jon almost sent her away, the last time they spent some time together. In Winterfell. He couldn't love her. The truth about them destroyed the best thing she had in her life. She felt herself destroyed, and she had no idea can she trust in Varys and Tyrion. They always looked at her in the way... as she was insane, or mad. She always paid attention to their words, and here she is. She lost Ser Jorah, lost Viserion, lost Rhaegal... and now Missandei. The only one who understand her. She heard steps from behind her back. She did not even turned to the direction.  
"Your Grace." Tyrion started timidly. "I know it is not the best time, but maybe we should think through again ... our strategy."  
Dany rolled her eyes, but did not give an answer. She was staring the sea.   
"My Queen, If you let me... I still don't think the best idea is... to burn down King's Landing with dragonfire. There are many innocent people there and... we should discuss another strategy. After our troops arrives. I..."  
"How many men do I have to loose because I listen to you?" Dany asked him coldly.  
"We... had great losses." Tyrion tried to be calm.  
"Great losses?" Dany turned to him and her face was angry "Two of my children died. Drogon almost died, when we arrived here. Missandei died."  
"I know"  
"There is no grace. Not from now. I lost enough." she answered nervously.  
"But if you burn down the capital..."  
"If I burn down the capital your sister is gonna die. This is what disturbs you?" she was staring Tyrion. She lost her trust in him. "I had enough of your clever advices."  
"But..." Tyrion eyes widen and he wanted to continue.  
"Leave. Now." she turned back to the windows, and a tear rolled up on her cheek. She felt herself lost and alone. Tyrion slowly walked out from the room. He started to feel, Varys may right. Daenerys lost her mind...permanently. 

Jon arrived to Dragonstone, Varys already waited him in the shores.   
"What happened? Where is she?" He asked immediately when he got out from the boat.   
"In her room, and she refuses to talk with anyone."  
"I talk with her."  
"She ordered us, to let her be alone, before the battle." Varys answered. "My Lord she..." he started with some hesitation.  
"Yes?" Jon turned to him and stopped.  
"I am afraid, after the things what happened, she... lost her sober judgement."  
Jon frowned. He was worried.   
"What do you wanna say?" he shook his head.  
"Many afraid... she'll become her ... father, if things go wrong."  
"She is not her father" Jon defended her.  
"I am afraid now we cannot announce this. She is planning to ... burn down the capital. No matter how many innocent are going to die if she does this."   
"No. That is impossible."  
"I am afraid it is possible. She changed My Lord. She is not the same woman anymore. She... I am afraid I have to say, she is unsuitable anymore to rule the Seven Kingdoms."  
"What did you just say?" Jon became mad, and nervous. What Varys just told him, was treason.   
"I think we... should stop her before she do some...thoughtless thing."  
Jon couldn't believe to his ears. He had no idea what Varys want from him. That was nonsense. He knew her. He knew she would never burn thousands of innocents. That was not her. Not the woman... who he loved. Because he loved her. That feeling did not change. No matter what was the truth, he knew it from his heart, he would never been able to hurt her. His love for her, was a thing what cannot change. 

"Do you understand everything?" Dany was talking with Grey Worm. He nodded towards to her.  
"Thank you for your help Gendry." she smiled at him a bit, then stood up. "You can leave now."  
Dany stood in the throne room with Grey Worm . They did not talk a lot. Not in that minute either. The loss of Missandei was a thing, what they couldn't handle well. She heard when the door opened, and turned to the direction. He was there. Jon Snow. The only man in her life, who left for her. Who rejected her. Who can steal everything what she worked for in her life. His eyes were sad and he clearly worried. Grey Worm turned to his direction.  
"My Queen." Jon nodded towards Dany, then Dany nodded towards Grey Worm. He left them there. Jon waited until he closed the door behind him, and turned back to Daenerys.   
"I am so sorry." he started. "I should've been here. I should've come with you."  
"If you were here, you would be dead already." she answered coldly, then started to leave, but glanced to Jon. He did not understand but he followed her. She went to her room. Jon closed the door behind him. Dany was standing in front of the fireplace.   
"I cannot tell you how... sorry I am."  
"It doesn't matter." she did not look at him. She was hurt. She knew Jon doesn't feel anything towards her, just disgust and that feeling hurts her more than anything.  
"It is. And... Dany please. Varys told me..."  
"Varys told you what?" she turned to him "That I want the Iron Throne and I take it back with fire a blood no matter what is the price?"  
Now Jon started to worry. He finally saw with his own eyes, what Varys was talking about.   
"Please, you know it is not the right thing."  
"Shot Rhaegal was the right thing? He got 3 bow. He just shot and fell to the sea. It was the right thing?" she started to argue with him "Behead Missandei, who never did anything wrong. That was the right thing?" she walked closer to him.  
"No." he lowered his head. "It was not. But... "  
"Do you want me to do nothing?" she was frowning.  
"No. I just... ask you to think it through before you do anything." he placed his hand to her shoulder.   
"You swore me your loyalty. Now you want to undo it?" she was staring him.   
"I would never do that. You are my Queen."  
"Then get ready for the battle Jon Snow." she walked passed by him and left the room. Jon was looking after her worriedly. She was clearly depressed and disappointed. He wanted to tell her he loves her. He wanted to make her sure, he'll be next to her, and together they can win this war, but she did not give him a chance. 

Jon walked out from her room destroyed and in doubts.  
"My Lord." Varys appeared next to him "Did you talk with the Queen."  
He just nodded, but his eyes told more. Varys eyes were widen, and he looked around. "I support a mad king once. I promised to support her until I feel the people need her. But the people need to live, and they don't want to be burned alive."   
"She would never..."  
"She did once. Or you already forgot how she killed the ones who did not bend the knee to her?" Varys tried to convince Jon, there is no other way. Just one.  
"No." Jon shook his head.  
"She doesn't listen to anyone, and if we don't do something, thousands of people will die." Varys continued.  
"What do you want me to do?" Jon almost shouted with him. He just glanced to the dagger in his belt. Jon raised his head and he totally freaked out.   
"There is no other way." Varys told him quietly, then left him there. Jon just stared the floor, and he couldn't believe his words. He wanted him to kill her. To kill Daenerys. 

He was walking around in the island all day long while their troops were getting ready for the battle. He was still in shock and he was worried. What if Varys is right. What if Dany really able to do it. What if she kills thousands of innocent people, and he does nothing against it. The mad king was not always mad... his mind changed once. Maybe the people who said the Targaryens cannot be trusted were right. He was a Targaryen too. The last of his name. With Dany. That was nonsense. He cannot kill her. He swore an oath to her, but the bigger problem is, he was in love with her. He would never be able to kill her. 

2 days passed. Daenerys did not talk with Jon, nor Tyrion or Varys. She had guards in front of her room, and she refuse to talk with anyone. That day was the day of the Last Battle. Varys still wanted Jon to do something. He was staring him but he shook his face.   
"We have to trust her."  
"Trust is not enough. We know her plan."  
"Maybe it is the right plan." Jon answered.  
"You know it is not." Varys slapped to the table. "You are the rightful heir, you have to do something. You cannot let your people die. You are responsible for them."  
Jon surprised. His mouth remained open. Tyrion glanced angrily to Varys.  
"Well, that was a thing, what you should not have tell to him." he added, and drank into his wine.  
"How do you know? Only a certain people know about it."  
"It doesn't matter." Varys answered.  
"How do you know?" Jon raised his voice. Varys looked to Tyrion, and Jon followed his eyes. They were both staring the dwarf. Jon wanted to kill both of them in that minute.   
"Your sister..." Tyrion started, and Jon in his first reaction swept everything from the table. "She did not want anything bad with it. She... " Tyrion continued and took a deep breath "think you are better than her. She thinks you should be the King of the Seven Kingdoms."  
"I don't want to be a king, and it doesn't matter. She swore to me..."  
"You don't want to be a king, so you let thousands of innocents to burn alive?" Varys cut his sentence.  
"I pledge myself to her. She is my Queen. She is our Queen."  
"She is mad." Varys added and stared Jon. He had no idea what to say. They were staring each other. The atmosphere was tense and they all had doubts. They heard a dragon roar. Jon immediately went to the window. Daenerys was on Drogon's back and they flew away. They just saw their silhouettes in the air.  Jon turned back to Varys and Tyrion. They all had worry in their eyes.   
"It is started." Grey Worm entered into the room.

Hours passed. Jon joined to Grey Worm, Davos and Tyrion, and they were standing in the entrance of King's Landing. Jon was nervous. He hated he has no idea where is she. She left them hours ago and they still don't have any information about her.   
"If we attack the gates we..." he started.  
"We wait." Grey Worm answered and staring the gates of the capital. Jon knew he would never accept his command, just his Queens. He was a loyal soldier, and it was clear, he respects and love her. Suddenly they heard Drogon roar above their heads, and Daenerys appeared in high from the skies, and in the next moment all the gates were burned down. Jon was following her with his eyes. She burned down all the scorpion bows in the walls, and avoided the shoots. He saw a bow flies towards to Drogon but bounced from his body. Jon frowned and in that moment, he saw the armor in Drogon.   
"Dovageris!" Grey Worm shouted to the troops and the battle officially started.

\------------------------------------------------

After they won the battle Daenerys was standing in the throne room. In front of the Iron Throne. She just stared it with tears in her eyes. She thought if she get it, she thought if she ... defeat Cercei, she would feel herself better, but she felt nothing. Just emptiness. That chair caused so many pain and suffer to everyone. The people who were sitting in it.   
"Dany." Jon whispered her name. He was walking towards her. Slowly, and stopped next to her. She did not answer.   
"I knew you would never..."  
"Did you?" Dany asked back with tears in her eyes.  
"I do." he turned to her, and took her hand. He raised her head by her chin with his other hand "I knew it. You are better than that."  
"But you were afraid of me. You thought the same as Varys and Tyrion." she answered with disgust in her face.   
"No. I was never afraid of you." he caressed her cheek. "And I knew you would never do this. You never burned thousand of innocent alive. You could not live with this consciousnesses." Jon smiled a bit to her.   
Dany lowered her head and let his hand go.   
"Thank you for you help Jon Snow. I hope the North and the capital can live together in peace and harmony from now." she continued. Jon did not understand. She just sent him away? No, he did not want her to do that. He grabbed her by her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She surprised but kissed him back with all her heart. They were looking into each others eyes.   
"I am sorry." Jon started.  
"I already heard it. And I understand. You should go back to the North, and live your life and..."  
"Dany." Jon stopped her. He almost demanded her to stop. "I am sorry, what I did before. I made a mistake. I don't know it is right or not to be in love with you. I really don't know."  
Dany lowered her head. No it comes again. He will refuse her again and tell her there is no future for them.   
"Do not continue please. I understood it at the first time." she told him, and wanted to let him go, but he was squeezing her.  
"I love you Dany." he finally told it. It finally came out from his mouth, and with those words he brought tears into her eyes. Her lips were trembling. Jon pulled her close and kissed her again. 

"I tried to not love you, but that is an impossible thing. Since I first saw you, I ... you amazed me. Your beauty, your strength. You. I don't care anything else. I ... know it maybe not right, but first in my life, I don't care about what is right or not. I want you Dany. Just you." he held her face between his hands. "Because you are the one for me." 

She was smiling. That smile came from her heart finally. She took a step backwards and raised her green-blue eyes to Jon. He frowned, and staring her. She did not say a word, just lowered her head and placed her hand to her belly, then looked up to Jon.   
"I did not want to tell you." she whispered. "I did not want to believe it first. It ... I thought it is impossible, but in Winterfell I talked with the Master, and he was sure in this. Before I go to your room that night. This is why I did not drink or eat too much while you were all celebrating." she explained. "Sure, you may not noticed."  
"I did" he still couldn't believe her words.  
"I did not want you to ... be with me, because of it. That night, you made it clear, there is no future for us, so I had no other choice, just to keep it in secret. You are the most honorable and noble man I ever known Jon. I ... wanted you to be happy and..."  
He stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes.  
"There is only one happiness for me. With you. And her." he placed his hand to hers in her belly.   
"Her?" Dany smiled. Jon was still wordless. He was holding her in his arms. Her and their baby.  
"But... promise me you never risk your life again. What if..." he continued.  
"I had nothing to loose. I lost ... Two of my children. Missandei. Ser Jorah. You." She explained. "That baby was a... curse for me when you left me. I ..."  
"Dany" he whispered to her. "Do not say that."  
"It was." she answered sadly "It reminded me, I am alone. No matter how I love you, no matter how I want to be with you. No matter..."  
He stopped her with a gentle kiss again.   
"I never leave you again." he told her and suddenly came to his mind, what Varys asked him. "Does... anyone else known about ..."  
"No. Only Missandei knew it. Why?"  
Jon turned his head away. At least they did not know it, but that did not change the fact, what they, what Varys wanted from him.   
"Jon?" Dany asked him worriedly.   
"I ... have to tell you something." he sighed. "You deserve to know it." he hesitated. He did not want to hurt her more, but they betrayed her. They did the worst thing what is possible. 

"Varys. He..."  
"He betrayed me. Just as Tyrion. They were against me in the last war, I was not blind, I knew it."  
"You knew it?"  
"I ... defeated Euron's fleet with the help of the Greyjoys. Gendry made an armor for Drogon. He made a great work... I had help from Essos too. The Second Sons came here with the Golden Company, and they helped us, to defeat them." she explained to him. "I did not tell it to anyone, because I ... did not trust them." she lowered her head "They immediately wanted me to sink, to die... they thought I lost my mind."   
"You should've told me." Jon answered.  
"You would've told them. And If you told them, maybe I would've lost the war."  
"You have to trust me Dany." Jon continued.  
"I do." she stood in front of him "But you trust too many people. You would've told him, and more people know about it the success is less." she answered calmly.   
"If you ask me to..."  
"I asked you to not tell the truth about your heritage ... to Sansa. You did. Because you have faith in her. I don't blame you. You raised in a family. A loving family. I ... had to learn too soon ... there are very few people who I can trust."  
She was right. He cannot argue with her. He told Sansa the truth, and Sansa immediately told to Tyrion, and that almost caused the end of them. Because they thought he is more suitable to be a King, than her.   
"So ... " Jon swallowed "What are we going to do?"  
"I would never harm innocent children and innocent people, but I won't show mercy for the oney, who betrayed me. I hope you understand it." she was determined and strong. Jon just nodded. "You don't agree with me?"  
"I ... the Night's Watch chose me to lead them. I was the commander, but they stabbed me. They put a knife in my heart. They betrayed me, and for their treason, they paid with their lives." he agreed with her decision. "But ..."  
"But?" Dany raised her eyebrow.   
"Tyrion never said anything bad and he did not ask me to do anything with you. Just Varys. Tyrion is a good man. I still believe in it."  
Dany nodded but did not answer.   
"Maybe we should give him a chance. A trial."  
"And Varys?" Dany raised her eyes to him.  
Jon went closer to her and held her hand. It was hard for him to say it loud.  
"He ... tried to convince me, you lost your mind. He wanted me to stab you, before you could kill many innocent people. He did what he did for the people. He believed in ... what he did, was the right thing."  
"He swore me when we arrived to Dragonstone, he would never betray me. He swore me if he think I am wrong, he'll tell me." Dany looked sideways.   
"And he did. Didn't he?" Jon continued. "And I understand if you want to punish him. I just want you to think through your decision."  
"I swore him, if he ever betray me, I will burn him alive." she looked to his eyes again.   
"Maybe that is not the best message for the people from the new Queen."  
"You just said, you killed the ones who betrayed you. Maybe they did it too, because they believed it is the right decision. Because they believed in something. That doesn't change the fact. Treason is treason. And Varys is dangerous. While he lives, he easily can destroy what we build because he finds another one, who is better for ruling." she was heated and intense, but her words were true. Jon nodded. He had to agree with her, because she was right. She was not even close mad. No. She was clever, strong and true ruler from her heart. He loved her. 

He was staring her, while her hands were on her belly. She was looking around in the throne room, but did not let her belly go even for a minute. She was the most beautiful thing, he ever saw in the world.   
"I ... have another problem." he started after some hesitation.  
"What?" she shuddered her shoulders.  
Jon took a deep breath and walked close to her again.   
"I made another oath years ago."  
"For whom?"  
"For myself." he frowned and sighed "I swore to myself, I never be a father of a bastard. I want to keep my promise. If you let me." Jon continued but she did not understand at first. He bent the knee slowly and took her hand. "Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and many other things. " he smiled, while she was giggling "would you be honored to be my wife, and my Queen?"  
"I am already your Queen." Dany smiled at him.   
"That is true." he nodded "And I know you may... not want any King around you, after what you..."  
"I do." she answered with a smile. Jon just stared her, after she answered. He was not sure, it was a yes. It sounds like it but he was afraid to believe it. He stood up and placed his hand to her neck. He pulled her closer and kissed her full and beautiful lips.  
"Are you sure you are ready to share your life with me?" he asked again while caressing her cheek. "Because if you do it means..."  
"You'll be the greatest King of the Seven Kingdoms, Jon Snow." she was smiling, pulled him close and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she was kissing him like her life depends on it. That was all she wanted. In the end, she got everything what she wanted. The throne, the love, the family. She paid huge price for it. That was sure but first in her life she believed she can be happy. With Jon Snow the man who she loved with all her heart.


End file.
